


Cold Nights

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: “The nights are cold and unforgiving. Who is going to blame you for finding comfort?” He purred,  head tilted low as he slowly crept atop the General’s lap, his eyes wide in shock.Aka a short and sweet smut
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Kudos: 35





	Cold Nights

“The nights are cold and unforgiving. Who is going to blame you for finding comfort?” He purred,head tilted low as he slowly crept atop the General’s lap, his eyes wide in shock. His hands found their way around the Marquis’s waist as he gripped tight, gulping and staring at Lafayette. Lafayette smiled, softly but with mischief as he shifted his hips and ground down against the General’s lap.  
  
He let out a gasp that was quickly cut off, but he still stared with rapt attention. Lafayette shifted up and down, panting breaths escaping his parted lips as he felt his cock twitch in his breeches. He pushed lower, angling his hips until he found what he was looking for with a smirk. The general gasped, fingers tightening their grip on his waist, trying to pull him down.  
  
Lafayette continued over and over, grinding their cocks together as best he could, little sounds escaping him. The feeling of the General pressed against him, getting hard and panting into his skin was so intoxicating. Lafayette became acutely aware of sweat accumulating on his skin beneath the layers of clothes he still wore.  


He reached into his pants to pull out his cock, sighing in relief. The General’s attention stayed low so Lafayette had to get it by placing his palm atop the bulge in George’s pants, asking permission. His eyes darted up to meet his, he hesitated. Unblinking and unsure until he nodded and Lafayette smirked again, reaching inside.  
  
Once they were both free, Lafayette allowed the General a moment to breathe, a moment to wrap his head around what was happening. He seemed to have found whatever answer he was searching for as his look turned mischievous and he gripped Lafayette to pull him closer.  
  
He pulled Lafayette until he felt their cocks brush together. Lafayette suddenly yelped at the feeling, a fresh sweat breaking out on his neck as his heart thudded in anticipation. He set his hands at the top of the chair to keep their close proximity. The General’s hands were still clasped to the small of his back as Lafayette slowly began moving. They both sighed in unison as Lafayette dragged his cock up and down against the General’s. A whimper escaped his lips as the pressure and the heat built. He starting moving with new found urgency, listening to the General’s panting in his ear as it turned to soft moaning.  


Lafayette pressed his stomach closer, needy for more friction as he came closer to his completion. With a sudden cry the General came, ruining their uniforms. After a few more thrusts of his hips Lafayette came as well, moaning and gasping as pleasure filled him. He sighed as the tension left and was overtaken by drowsiness. The General had said nothing so far and made no move to leave, so Lafayette took the opportunity to gauge his reaction to defying all his convictions.

“How was that?” He asked sweetly, voice heavy with sleep and post-coital fuzziness. The General gulped, still out of breath.

“Far too good.” He croaked, voice sounding equally exhausted. Lafayette smiled, feeling satisfied and confident that he did what he set out to do. Soothe the weary General and earn his permanent affections.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
